I Dare You
by seriouslyindEe
Summary: "I challenge you to a battle of the sexes." Elena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She just wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his perfect face. In the end, only one can prevail. May the best sex win. DxE
1. I dare you to play a game with me

_Hey guys! :D_

_Just something a little bit different to the usual. A fanfiction that I hope has it all: Fluffiness, Fun and a little bit of Rudeness although I hope not too much! This is set after Klaus was incapacitated by Stefan. Alaric was never turned into a hunter and no-one died, cause it was just too sad for my liking. Who else can believe Elena's a vampire now? You just saw it coming! Cannot wait for season 4! _

_Anyway, enough from me, but here's the disclaimer because its neccassary.  
__**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. Everything belongs to L.J Smith's imagination (the same imagination that thought up vampires, witches and werewolves first, so suck on that twilight) and Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson's masterpiece of a TV show that after season 3's finale has officialy left me heartbroken for every single character.**_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**I Dare You...**

**"I challenge you to a battle of the sexes." Elena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She just wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his perfect face.  
In the end, only one can prevail.  
May the best sex win.**

Chapter One# I dare you... **to play a game with me.**

Elena Gilbert's eyes found those of Caroline Forbes the second the last bell rang, each girl knowing exactly what the other was thinking by the smile they both wore.

"Dont forget to read chapters ten and eleven," The history teacher Alaric Saltzman reminded the entirety of the class before they piled out of the room. "you'll have a test first thing monday morning. Make sure you're prepared." The students choroused a groan, but neither of the girls moods could be dampened.  
Elena gathered her AP history books together as the classroom fell silent and nodded a goodbye in Alaric's direction before following the blonde out into the busy halls. Alaric knew what the nod meant. Friday had rolled round again, which meant he would spend an extra few hours at the Grill to make sure he was absoloutely steamed before he came home to a houseful of his drunk students.

After a quick stop off at their lockers to retrieve their bags, the girls linked arms and bounded out into the quad towards the parking lot.

"Usual time tonight?" Caroline queried as she dug around in her purse for her car keys. Elena, doing the same, nodded. "Usual time." She confirmed. "Bonnie says she's gonna be late though. Something about having to borrow her dad's car while her's is in service."  
Caroline shrugged in a 'what can you do?' way, before coming to a halt at her ford focus. "Well, Miss Gilbert," she joked. "I will see you tonight around seven. Make sure you're fully stocked up. Drop me a call if you aren't, I'll get Tyler to raid his mom's supply."

Elena placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder warmly and grinned. "Im out of Tequilla, but Ric wont mind if I borrow a few bottles of his bourbon. I'll See you tonight." She turned on her heel swiftly, heading towards the red mini that had once belonged to her loving, hairebrained aunt Jenna, and climbed in, blaring the radio as loud as it could go before reversing out of the parking lot. She sang along with 'Gimme Shelter' by the Rolling Stones as she slid in a CD and screamed out with the lead singer of The Black Keys as her favourite song 'Next Girl' smashed through the speakers.

The Gilbert household came into view within record time thanks to the lights turning green in her favour. Jeremy had already pulled into the only space in the driveway so she settled for the sidewalk, slowly grinding to a halt atop the asphalt. The deafening music also skidded to a stop and Elena climbed out swiftly, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder and cradling her folders closely to her chest.

"Jer?" Elena called out as she crossed the threshold.

"In here," came his newly gruff voice. "And before you ask," he shouted again through to the foyer. "I won't be here tonight, so you don't have to bribe me to leave."

Elena smiled to herself and ran her fingers along the banister as she walked towards the kitchen. "Would I have to bribe you to pour me coffee?" She asked, watching as he pulled a mug from the cupboard. Jeremy allowed himself a small smile despite himself and took out another for his sister. "Im sure it wouldn't kill me." He nudged his shoulder against Elena's in reply and poured the black liquid into both cups. "Here." Giving her the mug, he dropped a kiss on her cheek and slouched towards the stairs. "Im just gonna grab a shower, then I'll be out of your hair."  
Elena gave a small wave and wrapped her hands around the hand painted ceramic cup.

The two siblings had come a long way since their parents had passed, but everyday, they proved that it had only made them stronger. Their's was a bond no supernatural being could ever break, and the bond that had begun long before birth had both of them swearing that it was sure to last for the rest of their lives.

Elena spent the next two hours cleaning, making sure the house looked presentable for her guests, just like she did when it was her turn to play hostess. The last time they had an annual friday night was before everything supernatural came into town and it had been held in the Lockwood cellar. It had been fun and the burning, scented candles had relaxed them all abit, but after the drink had kicked in, most of them suffered from memory loss and all hell broke loose when they couldn't remember where they were. That night had left most, if not all of them, emotionally and physically scarred and Elena still had the mark on her shoulder from where a drunk, confused Caroline had accidently pushed her into the wall.

Smiling to herself, Elena finished polishing the coffee table and set the sofa cushions into precise, neat angles before folding up the throwover and draping it across the armchair. She was in the process of making fresh coffee when the doorbell rang, and a chesire cat-like smile spread across her features. The weekend started here. And the memories would soon follow, she was sure.  
Caroline, followed by Tyler and Matt, stood arm in arm on the porch, spreading body heat to keep warm. Elena quickly ushered them in, shivering herself from the cold.

"Who's ready to get so drunk that they pass out?" Tyler hollered, holding up a very large, very appealing bottle of tequilla. Cheer's errupted from Caroline and Matt, and Elena snatched it from his hold to study its label, smiling when she found it was her favourite.

"Hammered?" Elena suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at the three of them.

"Totally smashed." Matt grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Party time!" Caroline squealed.

Tyler shucked off his jacket and rubbed his hands together, preparing for the night ahead and planning to make it last as long as possible. He quickly spotted the stereo in the corner and slipped in a random CD nesting around the box. He howled in appreciation when Pheonix's '1901's drumming intro filled the room.

Matt slipped his arms round both Caroline and Elena's waists, and pulled them onto the clear space he had already declared as the dance floor whilst Tyler headed towards the kitchen in search of shot glasses.

"Forget that shit, man." Tyler commented as Elena pulled out the bourbon from the closest cupboard. Alaric normally locked it to keep his alcohol stash off limits to Jeremy, but tonight, he had forgotten, and Elena felt it eyeing her, begging to be opened. So she did. "Here. A bottle of the finest juice, the Lockwood special!"

Elena laughed, shaking her head. "Uh uh," she defended. "Last time I had that, I woke up lying in a ditch of highway 41. I literally thought someone was burying me alive." She shivered as she remembered the cold morning she walked home in her pyjama's. "Never again."

Tyler shrugged, pouring Caroline and Matt a glass irregardless. "Suits me. More for us." To emphasize his point, he chugged down the liquid in one hearty gulp, grinning at the rest of them as he poured himself another. "I don't know about you guys," he began to justify. "But I am planning on getting absoloutely paraletic. After all this Klaus shit, I think we deserve it."

"So a toast!" Caroline interrupted, raising her glass. "We made it through the storm and came out fighting. We are all one big, _strong_," She nudged Tyler, hinting at their supernatural strength with a knowing smile. "happy, albeit slightly dysfunctional family. And Im proud to know each of you. Here's to our not-so-normal lives!"

Glasses clinked as they simultanenously toasted. "To our not-so-normal lives!"

The four of them danced around sporadically as they drank, before a familiar, uninvited voice spoke above the music, stopping them in their tracks. "Oh, how I miss being a teenager. So carefree..."

Elena, spinning on her heel to locate the voice, bumped into a sarcastic, smirk wearing Damon, clad in his favourite black on black ensemble.  
"What are you doing here, Damon?" She hadn't meant to sound so hostile, but she was genuinely surprised. Damon acknowleged the rest of them before he answered Elena. "I was in the neighbourhood. Just thought I'd stop by..." His stunningly beautiful cobalt blue eyes trailed downwards, taking in her attire. She wore a tight fitting black top that effectively managed to leave him speechless, and a pair of short shorts. On her feet were white, fluffy bunny slippers and her hair was tied up in a messy bun that practically screamed 'just been fucked'. He grinned. "Did I crash the party?" Elena couldn't keep her eyes from catching on his lips as he spoke. Memories of Denver came flooding back, and she blushed furiously. Luckily, Caroline rescued the situation and Damon's attention was held elsewhere.

"Sorry, Damon." Caroline piped up as she flopped down into the sole armchair in the room. "But this is a private party. And its invitation only." She sang. Damon threw her a withering look.  
"You know, _Blondie_," he began, clasping his hands together, sidling around Elena so he could face her. "I'd be extra nice to me right now. I did save your life."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah. And look where it got me." To emphasise her sarcastic remark, black veins surrounded the eyes that had taken on a reddish dye. "Thanks a bunch." The mutation vanished as quickly as it appeared and Damon replaced his trademark smirk.

"Oh, Elena." He sighed dramatically. "You know how to please a guy." His eyes found the bottle of bourbon sat on the coffee table and he grabbed for it before Elena could even make a move. "Let me guess. You broke into Ric's liquor cabinet. Tsk Tsk."

Elena watched as he retrieved her glass and poured himself a shot, throwing his head back and letting the liquid slide down his throat. His eyes met her's as he sighed in content and he handed her the glass back. "Im surprised to see that you're letting loose." he remarked. "Aren't you against having fun?"

"For your information, Damon." Elena ignored the flutter in her stomach when she said his name. "Im very much on fun's side. And I intend to violate its privellages tonight. If your going to continue to make sarcastic comments to bring our moods down, then please, leave. But if your looking to forget who you are for one lousy night like the rest of us, then get a glass and have at it. Just don't come in here and drag us down with you."

Damon took a step back, feigning hurt as he placed a hand over his heart. "Elena Gilbert. I thought you never had a bad word to say about anyone."

Elena shrugged nonchantly. "What can I say? Having the supernatural fuck with your life and make you loose almost everyone you care about can change a person."

"No arguements here." Matt agreed, hands gripping the tequilla bottle protectively. "Now, can we please get back to what we were hoping could be a drama free night?"

Elena smiled, "Absoloutely." She turned to Damon. "Are you joining us, or is my asking you to leave the sarcasm at the door too much?"

"Leave? And pass up an oppurtunity to watch you all embarress yourselves?" He queried. "I think I'll stay for a few drinks."

Two bottles of bourbon, seven shots of tequilla and two relucatant glasses of the Lockwood special later, Elena found herself in Damon's lap, trying desperately to keep her eye's open.

"Lets play 'Never have I ever!'" Caroline suggested, her bubbliness multiplying x100 by the amount of alcohol she had consumed.  
Matt and Tyler groaned in unison, both almost passed out on the floor clutching their shot glasses, but Damon didn't mind. Anything to keep Elena's head resting against his chest for a little while longer suited him perfectly. "Im in," he smiled. "As long as we keep it PG-13 kids."  
"Yeah, me too." Elena murmured in agreement. She didn't want to move just yet. Damon could feel her hot breath soaking through his thin black tee and he resisted the urge to grab her face and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before, like he had done that night in Denver.

"Whatever." Tyler sighed. "Sounds like fun."

Caroline clapped her hands together excitedly and sat upright. "Everybody fill their glasses. I'll go first!"

Damon filled both his and Elena's glasses then passed the bottle to Matt. "Okay," Caroline began. "Never have I ever... Been caught in the act."

Elena's tired eyes met Damon's. "Does getting off completely whilst still being fully clothed count?" she asked, preparing to throw down her shot. Caroline contemplated for a few seconds then nodded. "As long as there was some form of dry humping I guess it counts." Damon and Elena stared at each other as they drank their shots. A lot had gone off in Denver and Elena was pretty sure something more could've happened if Jeremy hadn't interrupted. There had definitely been dry humping. Elena could still feel his manliness pressing into her thigh and the wet kisses he had trailed down her neck. She shivered, catching eyes with Damon as he watched her, a knowing grin planted on his face.

"My turn," Matt hollered, "Never have I ever... done it in the back of a pickup truck."

Tyler and Caroline quickly nipped at their tequilla, careful not to make eye contact with one another. Truth be told, they had done it in a lot of places. Tyler's favourite had been the pickup truck though, as it had been a part of his birthday present. Elena stifled a giggle and Caroline turned bright red. She had never been too comfortable discussing where she'd done it or who she'd done it with. But it was fairly obvious now that she'd done the deed in the back of a truck with Tyler. Even he couldn't hide his smile, which gave most of it away. She clicked her tongue, sober enough to change the conversation. "Where's Bonnie?" she asked, studying her watch. "I thought she was coming? Its almost eleven."

Elena shrugged, filling up her shot glass ready for the next round. "I don't know, but its my turn now. Never have I ever..." she slurred out. "Had a one night stand." She and Matt watched as Damon, Tyler and Caroline looked around the room before simulatenously opening their mouths and devouring their shots.  
Elena looked up at Damon and he shrugged, and as if it explained everything, replied with; "Rebekah. Actually, it was a two night stand. That girl is better in the sack than you'd think." He wiggled his eyebrows at Matt and Tyler, who grinned back. Elena wasn't impressed, but she couldn't show her annoyance. They weren't an item so she had no right to object to who he slept with, but the glance Caroline threw her way told her she wasn't alone. Irregardless of the 'never have i ever', Elena threw her head back and took the shot in a hearty gulp.

"Im bored now," She complained, pulling up off of Damon's lap much to both his and her's discontent. "How about we play dare?"

All four of them looked at her with waried expressions. But none of them could pass up the oppurtunity of being with the Elena they all knew before everything had gone to hell.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Worthy of your reviews? I hope so. _

_Drop a comment if you enjoyed it and wether or not you'd like an update. No point in writing something that no-one's reading right?_

_Thank you, lovelies._

_:)_

_SeriouslyIndEe_

_xoxo._


	2. I Dare You To Dare Me

_Thank you to those who reveiwed. Completely made my day, so keep 'em coming!_

_**I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. Everything belongs to L.J Smith's imagination (the same imagination that thought up vampires, witches and werewolves first, so suck on that twilight) and Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson's masterpiece of a TV show that after season 3's finale has officialy left me heartbroken for every single character.**_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**I Dare You...**

**"I challenge you to a battle of the sexes." Elena didn't know what she was getting herself into. She just wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his perfect face.  
In the end, only one can prevail.  
May the best sex win.**

* * *

Chapter One# I dare you... **To dare me. **

**"Wait, Im confused." Caroline's brows furrowed as she sank to the ground inbetween Matt and Tyler. "Is this a spin the bottle dare or what?"**

**Elena shrugged. "It can be whatever we want it to be." She smiled widely. "But sure, spin the bottle it is."**

**Once the empty tequilla bottle was placed in the middle of their makeshift circle on a flowery place setting, Matt leant forward and clasped it. With a flick of his wrist, it was spinning faster than their drunken eyes could follow and cheers erupted as it fell on its first victim.**

**Caroline squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together. "What do you think, guys? What should we make him do?"**

**Tyler cocked his head to the side as he studied him, and Elena rolled a few thoughts around her head, unsure as to wether or not she should share them. "Shouldn't we start off with something minor?" Matt queried, breaking their thoughts. Damon sighed and leant back on his elbows, waiting for their discussion to end. Sure, he knew he was a heartbreaker, but he didn't like being scrutinized like this. **

**"Something minor?" Elena repeated. "Okay. Take off your shirt, Damon."**

**Wide eyed and pleasantly surprised, Damon stared hard at Elena, noticing the way a deep red blush crawled up her neck as she looked at him. "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He wiggled his eyebrows, vaguely hinting at their little frolick in Denver, but Elena didn't rise to it, just rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Just do it, Damon." **

**"Wouldn't you like to do it for me?" Another sarcastic grin plastered his lips as his hearing picked up her heartbeat. Within a few seconds, the tempo had rocketed from the attention he was giving her and he took note of each heavy, tantalizing breath she inhaled.**

**"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" she mimicked his words, flashing him a smile of her own. Truth be told, she probably **_**would've **_**liked it. But she could hardly admit it. To hide the fact that he was getting to her, she teased "Not shy are we?" **

**"Oh, Im too drunk for this." Matt murmured, bringing the 'lockwood special's' beverage to his lips.**

**Damon, enjoying their banter, made a show of throwing off his leather jacket before grabbing the hem of his black, tight fitting shirt, going on to pull it off in one sharp movement to reveal his toned chest. Despite herself, Elena let her eyes roam across his torso, following the trail of hair heading south...**

**"Ahem." Caroline coughed, trying to save Elena from her shame. "Lets carry on. Tyler, your turn to spin." She ordered.**

**Tyler obliged and the bottle was spun again. This time it landed on Matt. Damon sniggered. No way was he going to let the little human have a minor dare like his. Glancing at Tyler, a gear clicked in his head. Blocking out Caroline's rant, he said. "I dare you, to kiss Tyler."**

**Matt, shocked at such a suggestion looked on at Damon with a look of disgust. "No way man. Im not kissing my best friend!" he argued. "Especially when that best friend also happens to be a dude!"**

**Elena and Caroline's sniggers filled the room, but Tyler didn't seem too open to the suggestion either. "C'mon," Elena giggled. "Your too drunk to notice right?" Cocking her head to the side, she watched as Matt battled with himself. Sighing in defeat, he kicked up off his legs and turned to Tyler, who replied with:"Whatever man, lets just get this over with."**

**Mouths wide open and eyes agog, Damon, Caroline and Elena watched as the two boys locked lips. Damon couldn't deny that he was impressed, but he also couldn't deny that he was completely grossed out too. Watching the two inferior's kissing made him want to hurl up his breakfast of blood. He glanced at Elena, feeling the bile in his throat subside considerably, watching as her infectious, beautiful smile lightened the room.**

**Awkward silence fell on the room after, and Caroline effectively broke it by leaning forward and taking the bottle by the neck. It span for a third time, taking its pick of Elena. **

**Already knowing what he would dare her to do but knowing he should never say it out loud, Damon sat back to listen to other contributions. "I dare you to take off your clothes." Tyler suggested, holding up his hands when incredulous looks were thrown his way. "Well, this isn't exactly PG13 anymore is it, **_**Damon**_**? I mean, I kissed a dude. We can at least show some skin."**

**"Tyler!" Caroline scolded, slapping him on the arm. Damon smiled. Tyler's suggestion came at a close second to his. **

**"Yeah," Elena fumed in agreement with Caroline. Tyler's demand had her sobering up, fast. "In moderation. You want me to strip down to the underwear! That's a whole different story!"**

**"Come on Elena." he replied. "We'll most likely forget everything that happened tonight by tomorrow morning. The least we can do is have some fun while we can."**

**Looking around the rest of the circle, Elena reluctantly stood up, preparing to take off her clothes whilst trying to remember wether or not she had good underwear on. "Can I not just take my top off?" she asked, "Its cold in here."**

**Tyler, conferring with himself, nodded slightly. Some skin was better than no skin at all. "Okay." **

**Elena sighed a short sigh of relief when she saw the red lace of her favourite bra supporting her chest instead of a scraggly, discoloured one. She smiled in satisfaction as each of the boys eyes popped out at the sight. Damon's especially. She practically heard him gulp. **

**"I want to spin the bottle next." Elena declared, purposely reaching over Damon. She knew that the alcohol was serving her well. She'd never felt more confident in her life. It double-taked a few times, before landing on Damon again. He raised his hands and tsked at her, wigling his finger in her direction. "Faulty spin," **

**Elena cocked her eyebrow, but reached over him again, much to his . This time, it landed on Caroline.**

**"What's my dare then?" She slurred. "It better be good, I like a challenge."**

**"Drink you ten shots without break." Matt smiled, breaking the thoughtful silence. "I know you can't handle your drink."**

**"But that's boring!" she complained.**

**Elena giggled and stood up swiftly. She agreed. It was quite boring. Noticing all eyes on her as she skipped towards the kitchen, she felt her grin widen. After a quick rifle through the kitchen cupboards, she came back, hands full of different spices and other items of food. "Fill up the shots." she commanded. "If Caroline wants a challenge. Thats what she'll get."**

**Matt and Tyler obeyed, lining up the tequilla into the shot glasses. Into each one, Elena added a sprinkle of vineger and a pinch of the hottest chilli powder she had. Caroline watched, wide eyed, wishing she had taken the initial dare. But it was too late now. Elena triumphantly set them in front of her, everyone looking at her expectantly.**

**"Ugh, fine!" After a few quick pep talks to herself, she squeezed her eyes shut and reached for the first shot. She swallowed it in one, her face scrunching up in disgust as she shook her head frantically. "That's disgusting!" she wailed. "Ah, and hot! Jesus christ, 'Lena, what did you put in this?"**

**Elena smiled devishly, shoulders heaving as she laughed. "Just a little something..."**

**"Yeah," Caroline panted, wafting her tongue. "Doesn't taste like a little something."**

**Damon tapped the coffee table impatiently and motioned to the other nine shots just waiting, testing her. Caroline sighed in defeat, then in vampiric speed, devoured each and every single one of them. Her expression was completely comical. But it didn't last long. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she tried to hide her face. "I'll be right back." she gasped, clutching her burning throat as she sped away and up the stairs. Elena fell onto the couch in a fit of giggles. **

**"Im bored now." Damon stated as he sniffed the contents of one of Caroline's shot glasses and whooped in surprise. "You made this strong..."**

**"Well, what do you suggest we do now, Damon?" Elena patronized, eyeing him, careful to keep her eyes averted from his chest. But staring into his eyes seemed to have the same effect on her. He just shrugged. "Nothing that's ever been done before." he flashed her a wicked smile.**

**"Like what?" Tyler asked.**

**"Like anything, **_**Mutt**_**."**

**"Hey now, Boys." Elena reprimanded. "Lets keep it civil,"**

**"Oh, but Elena," Damon rolled her name around his mouth, loving the way it naturally ran off the tongue . "We're mortal enemies. Vampire, werewolf, **_**yadda yadda yadda**_**. Its in our **_**nature**_** to hate each other."**

**"New decade, new rules." Elena shot back. Noticing his confusion, she flashed a smile. "Scream reference." Damon's facial expressions still didn't change. "Ugh, how come that was the only franchise that **_**really**_** showed women as the hero's and survivor's?"**

**"Because men are stronger," Damon said slowly, matter-of-factly. "And smarter, and have a lot more common sense." In agreement, Matt and Tyler hollered, raising their glasses to clink as if he'd just made a speech. **

**"Excuse me?" Elena questioned, taken aback at his blunt rudeness. "Women are very strong, and brave, and courageous, thank you very much. Take me and Caroline for example. Any other girl in my posistion would have been drowing in her own tears by now, and any other girl in Caroline's would have been struggling through the stress of transistioning and becoming a vampire. But she's made it through, and so have I."**

**"I've lived a lot longer than you, sweet Elena." Damon cocked an eyebrow. "And men are clearly the sex that has evolved the world into what it is today."**

**"Oh, so men have****figured out a way to conceive have they? The **_**gene pool **_**is what makes the world what it is today."**

**Damon considered this, throwing back a shot of his favourite bourbon. "I've already countered your arguement."**

**Elena smiled triumphantly. "Just because you know Im right." she sang.**

**"You don't know anything." he sang back, but more deeply and seductively. Elena was more than certain that she had just melted and all coherent thought flew out the window.**

**"So men are better than women?" she asked, trying to clarify.**

**"Yep." He popped the 'p', smirking his famous trademark smirk.**

**"If that's so," Elena raised her chin in defiance. "Then I challenge you to a battle of the sexes." **

**Tense silence filled the room, only to be broken by an hysterical, blonde vampire. "Woah," Caroline laughed as she re-entered the room. "How much did I miss?"**

_So, how do you like it? I wasn't sure on how to introduce the whole 'women are better than men, men are better than women, banter. But I hope I did it justice._

_Drop a comment and tell me what you think!_

_Thank you lovelies, _

_SeriouslyIndEe._

_xoxo_


End file.
